


Does your stomach hurt?

by needmesomepie



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: (the barn scene dug the hole, Angst, Canon Compliant, Eyewitness - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Okay bye, Oops, Philkas - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, This wasn't my idea, aka the scene that killed me, also i'm philkas trash, also promote eyewitness like it's oxygen k?, buried me and put the mud on top), don't blame me, erm so i'm sorry??, i mean it was my idea to write it but the prompt came from elsewhere, i suppose i didn't have to kill him though.., i will however dig a hole and bury myself next to you, it's fluffy till everything goes to shit, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform, set after the cUTE af scene by the tree and all the hand holding, sort of, spoilers sort of for up to 1x07, that come as a direct result of this fic, this is a disclaimer that i will not pay for any funeral costs, we need to save this show, you should know by now that happy endings are a rareity for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: If you had been in your dad's cabin, kissing your best friend who just so happened to be the same gender, and ended up whitnessing a triple homicide what would you do? Tell everyone at the risk of outing yourself? Or keep quiet and hope that it all just fades to nothing? That's what Lukas chose, to keep quiet, fearing for his reputation more than the murderer now walking free, and for a while it worked. Until three more were murdered, and Philip was going to be taken away. Parts of the truth came out, pieces were put together and the case was all but closed. At least that's what they thought. All evidence was pointing to Mithat being the killer, but something didn't sit right with Helen. As she fights to find the truth, Philip and Lukas unknowingly fight to survive but sometimes, that fight just isn't enough.In other words, this was a story of two boys in love, faced with a daily battle of internal struggle, just trying to find a way to be themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so credit for basically the general idea goes to big-phonies on tumblr (i'll put the post at the end)
> 
> Welcome to the land of a person who is complete Philkas trash and still hasn't learnt how to get through a fic without killing anyone...
> 
> ENJOY

"Does your stomach hurt?"

"What?" He replied, confused at how this related at all to their previous topic of conversation.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He said again, met with the same level of confusion radiating from the blonde's eyes as before.

"They say it's how you know you're in love" he continued, a smirk lining his lips.

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Yeah"

"Hm, no, don't feel a thing."

"You don't huh?" the younger replied, disbelief written all over his face.

"Nope." the reply came, emphasis placed on the 'p'.

"How about now?" he asked, landing a few playful punches on the taller boy's stomach, only to be met with the other's lips on his. He smiled into the kiss, finally feeling Lukas relax a bit, feel as though he was happy and for the first time, he got the sense that the want he had for whatever this was between them, was reciprocated by Lukas.

They broke apart after another quick peck from Lukas and sat, Lukas against the tree and Philip resting on his shoulder. They watched the clouds go past, listened to the birds singing in the trees and held on to the feeling of the other just _being_ there. And maybe Lukas had been lying a little bit, maybe he'd felt a little tug in the pit of his stomach and maybe it only happened around Philip. But he had all the time in the world to tell him that, Philip knew, but he also knew that Lukas wasn't ready for that stage yet and it was something he was forever grateful for, just how thoughtful and patient Philip was. It was one of the many things, dare he say, that he loved about Philip.

"I wish we could forget about all this." Lukas said, breaking the silence.

"All of it? Every single detail?"

"Well obviously there are some things i wouldn't change."

"Hmm, like what?"

"Oh you know, my bike is pretty sick."

"Mhmm"

"And i quite like these new boots that i just bought."

"Uh huh" came Philip's nonchalent reply.

"And i guess this tree is pretty nice."

"The tree? You chose a tree over me?" Philip said, exhasperatedly, trying to hold in his laugh at the quite frankly ridiculous conversation they were having.

"Eh, i guess you're okay too." Lukas replied, turning his head to smirk at Philip.

"Okay? I'm 'okay'? I promise you that i'm more than just 'okay'."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Although Lukas had said it as a joke, Philip took it in his stride to provide the punchline. Gently, he placed his hands on either side of Lukas' open, plaid shirt and tugged his body towards him. He somehow ended up straddling the taller of the two, lips millimetres from his. Lukas sat shocked and slightly perplexed as he looked from Philip's eyes, to his lips and back again. Antagonizingly slowly, Philip lowered his lips to Lukas', putting all of his passion into one quick kiss, before pulling away and resuming his orignal position against Lukas' shoulder. He hadn't missed the slight whimper that came from Lukas as he'd moved away, neither had he missed the look in his eyes when he glanced up after the kiss.

"I agree with you though."

"You what?" Lukas said, seemingly not listening to a word Philip was saying.

"I agree with you. I wish we could forget about it as well."

"Huh? Oh right, yeah...forget"

"You okay Lukas? You look a little...spaced out." A smirk found it's way onto Philip's lips, knowing he was the cause of Lukas' lack of complete concentration.

"I don't know, i just don't think you fully answered my request earlier."

"I thought i made myself pretty clear."

"Oh, you made yourself perfectly clear, in _how_ you would prove it. Never actually said you'd convinced me." Now Lukas was the one smirking.

"Oh, i'm sorry sir. I didn't realise i had to have your confirmation on my actions. Would you like me to fully prove it to you?" Philip spoke slowly, as he gradually climbed atop of Lukas, straddling him once again, hands on his shoulders, lips moving forever closer to their target.

"You should be sorry." Where the last words Lukas managed to get out before Philip's lips finally met his and this time, they didn't leave.

 

The sun had started to go down. They were laying in the middle of the field, hand in hand, surrounded by grass so tall it hid them from any onlookers. The land was filled with the last of the summer's flowers, the yellows, pinks and blues slowly fading into a vast colour of nothingness, the first few leaves that had begun to fall from the trees were brightening the ground with their vibrant reds and oranges, creating a contrast to the dull, plain colour that had become mud. They lay, just watching the sun go down as it painted the sky with a gorgeous mixture of red, orange and yellow. It was beautiful, just them, the wildlife and the sunset. No murders, no parents and no friends who would hate you if they knew who you really were. Just them.

Philip's ringtone made them both jump, so lost in the moment, the silence, that the small noise had shocked them.

"It's Helen."

"Do you have to go?"

"I don't want to."

"Then stay?"

He picked up the phone, probably quite close to the last ring.

"Hello?"

"I'm with Lukas."

"Yeah fine, i'll be home in 10."

Lukas heard only one side of the conversation, but it was more than enough to tell him that Philip had to go.

Putting down the phone, Philip looked up into Lukas' eyes, regret and sadness filling his own.

"They want me home for dinner."

"You should go."

"We can hang after, yeah?" he said, hope flooding through his words.

"I'd like that." Lukas smiled.

"Meet me at Helen and Gabe's in half an hour, and bring that 'pretty sick' bike of yours too." Lukas chuckled at the reference from their earlier conversation, smiling all the same as he gave Philip one last kiss.

"See you in half an hour." he shouted, as the brown eyed boy rode down the road on his bike.

Lukas stayed by the tree the whole time, not wanting for one second to go home and face the wrath of his dad. He knew Helen had told him that he'd been there that day, witnessed the shooting and had withheld vital evidence. He'd seen the reaction that missing a bird during shooting season had elicited from his dad, he did not want to find out what kind of reaction this would bring.

 

When Philip got back, he sat down straight away, avoiding the questioning glances from both Helen and Gabe. Helen finished serving the food and too sat at the table, an air of caution surrounding her every move, a question so obviously close to falling from her lips. No one spoke, the only sound accompanying them being the occasional scrape of a knife on the plate, until Gabe decided to break the tension.

"So how was school Philip?"

"It was fine, you know, as fine as school can be."

"That's good." Gabe replied, sending the group back into silence.

They sat in an awkward, tension filled silence until Helen randomly spoke out.

"Does Lukas lie?" She said, finally getting whatever it was off her chest.

"What?"

"Helen..you said you wouldn't."

"Does Lukas lie, Philip?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gabe put his cutlery down, watching the conversation ahead unfold, figuring there was nothing he could do to keep it at bay.

"Why are you asking if Lukas lies?"

"We have reason to believe that the man Lukas identified as the shooter, is not infact correct. Would he have lied on purpose?"

"What do you mean he wasn't correct? There's a murderer on the loose?"

"That amongst other things but you're not answering my question-"

"Helen-" Gabe tried to interject, with no success.

"Would Lukas have lied on purpose?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"He would never lie about something like this."

"If you say so."

They were plunged into silence once again, not even the scraping of cutlery to accompany them, just an air of caution and a loss of appetite.

Philip looked at his watch and counted that it had only been 20 minutes since he left Lukas, even though it felt like hours. He sent him a quick text asking if he could come earlier, to which Lukas had replied instantly, and left to wait up by the barn for him, leaving a silent Helen and Gabe behind.

As he stood waiting, he noticed a figure leave the house and walk towards him, recognising it straight away as Gabe.

"She didn't mean it."

"What? That Lukas is a liar? That she didn't believe him?"

"It's just the way she is sometimes, lets the job come before family. She doesn't know how to separate the two sometimes." Gabe said, not sure if he was trying to convince Philip or himself.

"Philip-"

"No, i'm sorry, but attacking me like that over dinner and accusing my....best friend of lying? That is, on so many levels, not cool." Philip said, at a loss of what Lukas really was to him. They weren't boyfriends, Philip knew that, no matter how much he dreamed of the day. Friends seemed wrong too because yeah they were friends and that's what everyone saw them as, but they also kissed eachother, a lot, sometimes with a severe lack of clothing. So he settled on 'best friends', at a lack of anything better.

"Do you think he'd get an apology, or is sympathy something she didn't learn either?"

"You know she'd apologise."

"Don't know if she'd mean it though."

"Look, Philip.."

"I don't have a problem with you Gabe, if that's what you're wondering."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? Absolutely anything."

"Yeah, thank you." Philip replied, although hurried, a sense of sincerity lacing his words.

"Are you coming back in or-" but Gabe's words were cut off by the sounds of a motorbike coming up the drive. He took a quick glance at who it was, before turning back to Philip.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said, a fond smile dressing his lips.

"We're going to hang in the barn if that's okay?"

"Of course it is, you know where we are if you need anything."

"Thanks Gabe, really." And with that Gabe left, giving Lukas the chance to walk up from where he'd left his bike against the side of the barn, next to Philip's. As soon as he approached Philip, he saw that the expression on his face wasn't one born of happiness, nor anything remotely pleasent for that matter.

"What's up?" Lukas asked, expecting a long spiel of how unpleasent dinner had been, or how Helen had said something insinuating she didn't want him around again. Instead, he was met with a bone crunching hug, knocking almost all of the air out from within his lungs. They stood there, just hugging for what felt like hours, but was probably closer to 5 minutes before either of them made a move to pull away.

"I'm sorry for hugging you where people can see" Philip whispered, so quite that Lukas almost didn't catch it.

"Hey, that's the least of my worries right now. What's wrong?"

"Helen thinks the killer is still out there..."

"What? But i thought i identified him this morning?"

"Are you absolutely sure it was him? That you didn't make a mistake?"

"Yeah."

"100%?"

"Yeah..."

"Lukas?"

"Okay, maybe not completely sure but his face was the least of my priorities that night. He almost killed you Philip..."

"Oh god. She was right. Helen was right, the killer's still out there. Lukas, the killer is still out there. What if he's looking for us? What if he finds us? What if, oh my god what if he kills you? Lukas what if he finds you, what if h-" Philips words were drowned out by Lukas bringing him back in for another hug.

"Hey, come on. No killer is going to find us, nor is he going to kill me okay? We'll be fine. We're going to be fine." He reassured Philip, smoothing his hand over the small of his back, not sure if his words had gone as far as to convince himself as well.

 

Once Philip's breathing had slowed a little and his heart rate decreased to a much more normal beat, they went and sat in the barn, away from prying eyes.

Philip was cuddled into Lukas' side, the latter's arm around his shoulders whilst resting on some hay. No words were spoken, but thousands were heard as they sat together, feeling more at home than they had done in years.

"Tell me about her, your mum." Philip whispered to Lukas, sliding his hand down to hold Lukas' tight.

"She was beautiful, so kind. Always accepting of everything and everyone. Without fail, every single day she would smell of fresh flowers because every morning she walked through the meadow, bringing each individual flower back in with her, just through the smell. She always used to sing around the house, simple little tunes that would always get stuck in your head but that didn't matter, because she was the one that put them there. I used to sing them with her sometimes."

"You did?"

"Mhmm"

"Didn't know you could sing." Philip commented, a hint of appreciation seeping through his words.

"I don't, not really. It's just something we used to do."

"I think i'll have to make that judgement for myself." Philip said, turning to look at Lukas. Lukas turned and their eyes met, wide, gentle smiles following shortly after.

"She'd have liked you." Lukas broke the silence.

"She would?"

"Yeah."

"I think i'd have liked her too." Lukas bent down and placed a kiss on Philip's lips, retreating after, before Philip placed his hand on the side of Lukas' face, bringing him back down and kissing him once again. They stayed like that, kissing, for a good 10 minutes until, through a few quick pecks to the lips, Philip spoke.

"I've got a-" Philip kissed him.

"Little-" again, Philip placed his lips on Lukas'.

"Suprise-" this time it was Lukas, in all attempts to shut Philip up.

"For you." And the pleasure once again was Philips.

"What?" Lukas replied, his tone evident that not only had he not been listening, but that he wasn't really in the mood to focus on something else other than the boy next to him. Or more specifically, his lips.

"I've got a suprise for you."

"What is it?" Lukas asked as Philip started to grab something from his pocket.

"Shh it's a suprise." Philip teased as he handed a set of headphones to Lukas.

"What are we listening to?"

"You're the most impatient person i have ever met." He stated, a laugh seeping through his words, his tone loving and caring, not in anyway malicious.

"Shh, just tell me what it is? Please." He pleaded, dragging out the 'e' in please.

"I made us a playlist." Philip finally gave in, turning towards Lukas to gauge his reaction, only to be met with more love in the blonde's eyes than he ever thought possible.

"You're so sweet." Lukas whispered into Philip's ear as he rested his head on the, unbeknown to Lukas, blushing younger of the two.

Philip pressed play and the two of them sat, cuddled against the other, listening to the lyrics intently as they told the story of what their relationship was, and what it could be if only Lukas was brave enough. _One day_ , he told himself. One day he would tell the world about Philip, about how much he liked, no, _loved_ him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But not now. Right now, sitting against Philip with him wrapped in his arms was enough for Lukas. Feeling at home was enough.

They'd been listening to the music for a while, were over half way through the playlist when a noise brought Philip back to reality.

"Did you hear that?" Philip said, taking his headphones out.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like someone was shutting the door."

"I'm sure you're just imagining it." Lukas tried to reassure Philip, unsure of whether Philip was the real intended target of those words.

After a quick glance around, Philip put his headphones back in, lowering the volume slightly from what it was before and snuggled back into Lukas, the blonde's arm resuming its position around his shoulders.

They had both started to doze off once again in eachothers arms, the sound of the playlist Philip had made the only sound accompanying them and the welcoming sense of home coming from just being in eachothers arms, when a sound, louder than the last, caught both boys attention, dragging them both back to the present. They opened their eyes to see a figure standing in the shadows, features hidden in the dark. He walked forward, the moonlight catching his face for just a second, but that second was long enough to tell Lukas and Philip exactly who it was that was standing infront of them.

Flashbacks of the night in the cabin flashed before their eyes, before they were out, running towards Lukas' bike faster than either of them had run before. Gun shots followed them down the hill, prompting them to run faster, terrified of what the outcome may be if they weren't fast enough. They reached the bike, helmets forgotten as Lukas started it up. Another gun shot, louder than the rest, sounded in Philip's ears as Lukas turned and placed himself infront of him, Philip completely missing the eye of a gun pointing right where he'd previously been.

"Lukas, get up, come on!"

"Lukas! We need to get out of here!"

"Lukas?"

And that was when he saw, the red stain marking Lukas' otherwise pristine white t shirt as he fell to the ground. Panic surged through him, he jumped off the bike, forgetting that a man with a gun was still out there, still after him. He collapsed to the floor, pulling Lukas into his lap. He heard footsteps running towards them, not bothering to turn, already knowing that the steps belonged to Helen and Gabe and started shouting at them to call an ambulance, to save him. He doesn't know when, but at some point he lost all focus on the outside world, Lukas being the only thing on his mind. He could hear voices in the background but didn't understand what they were saying, catching only words like "ambulance", and "who?".

Philip sat, cradelling Lukas' head in his lap, hand over the wound to try and stop the flow of blood seeping out of his body, anything to keep him alive.

At some point the ambulance crew arrived and someone was trying to take Lukas away, but he wasn't letting them. Whoever they were, they could help Lukas from there. A few shots of nameless drugs and a bandage or two later, someone, maybe Gabe, was trying to pry Philip away from Lukas. He was screaming at them, telling them no, to go away, but nothing seemed to be working.

All of a sudden, he felt movement in his hands. He looked down and saw Lukas open his eyes, just the smallest amount, and look straight into his own. Lukas grabbed Philip's hand, the one that had been placed on top of his wound, the gun shot to his abdomen, and held it as tight as he could manage, not caring who could see. He smiled, a smile so small anyone else would have missed it, as Philip stroked a hand through his hair. He coughed, shocking Philip, blood starting to trickle from his lips and down his cheek as he choked out a couple of words.

"Hey, Philip-" he coughed again, yet more blood flowing to the gradually increasing puddle on the ground.

Lukas squeezed Philip's hand before croaking out the last few words of his sentence, so quiet Philip almost didn't catch them. But he did, and they were the cause of the waterfall of tears that began to fall down Philip's cheeks.

"My stomach hurts."

Philip saw his tears finding a place on Lukas' forehead, as his eyes shut once again and his grip on Philip's hand went limp. The colour in his face had drained away so slowly, the blood flow on his cheek coming to a halt. Philip knew, no matter how much he hated and wanted to deny it, that Lukas was gone, really gone. The prospect of any future together, the future Philip had been dreaming of, was gone. Any chance at happiness that could have come Philip's way had disappeared, because how could he be happy if his whole world was lying dead in his arms? 

He tried screaming his name, tried shaking him but nothing was working. Lukas wasn't waking up, not ever again.

Through his haze he saw people begin to back off, either realising he needed this one last moment with him, or retreating purely because the lifeless body of a 17 year old boy isn't exactly a spectacle people would flock to see.

Philip had no doubt in his mind that everyone knew they were more than friends by now, and from what he could see they were all respecting it, which hurt. It hurt because Lukas would never get to see that he was accepted, or at the very least, tolerated, by everyone he knew. He'd never get to see that he could be himself around everyone, with or without Philip by his side. But more than anything, it hurt because this moment gave Philip the conformation that they could have had a life together, before it had all been so cruely ripped away.

Gently, through his tear clouded eyes, Philip leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Lukas' forehead, leaving only four whispered words and a broken promise in his wake.

"My stomach hurts too."

**Author's Note:**

> ......sorry???
> 
> Okay so credit for the general idea still goes to big-phonies on tumblr -
> 
> "What if they had Lukas taking a bullet for Philip in his abdomen and right before he passes out in Philip's arms he says that his stomach hurts"
> 
> And they gave me permission to tear out all your hearts, wooooo (not that i wouldn't have found a way to kill you all anyways)
> 
> But anyways, i found this fucking beautiful show called Eyewitness that, if you're reading this you probably already know about but if you haven't seen it and you're for some reason reading this (i thank you all), you should watch it on Sundays at 10pm on usa network (i feel so official saying that, yet i'm British and only know this because i've been promoting it like crazy oops) but i aM sO iN lOvE wITh PhiLkAS oH mY gOD LIKE CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE ENDING OF 1x08. I WROTE THIS BEFORE THAT AIRED BUT FUCK.
> 
> (Ps. I'll give you a happy one, or at least something happier that doesn't involve death within the ship tomorrow or something. Pls love me)


End file.
